1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device to operate an ophthalmic apparatus, a non-transitory storage medium having stored thereon a terminal control program, an ophthalmic apparatus to be operated by the terminal device, and an optometry system.
2. Related Art
As an ophthalmic apparatus for examining an examinee's eye, there has been known an OCT (Optical Coherence Tomography) apparatus configured to obtain a tomographic image by use of for example an OCT which uses low coherent light (see Japanese unexamined patent application publication NO. 2012-213489). As other known ophthalmic apparatuses, there are an eye refractive power measuring apparatus, an intraocular pressure measuring apparatus, a fundus camera, a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), a reflector, and others.
Heretofore, those ophthalmic apparatus are generally subjected to alignment with respect to an examinee's eye by means of an operation unit provided in each of the apparatuses.